


In vain

by Die_9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Временная амнезия, антиутопия, может сборник зарисовок или полноценные драбблы кто его знает, потеря памяти/амнезия, сожаления, я фиг знает что пишу ибо моя голова больная
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_9/pseuds/Die_9
Summary: Истории, придуманные бессонницей.





	In vain

**Author's Note:**

> Позади - сирены автомобилей, а перед лицом - труп. Покойся с миром, дорогой.   
> Четки холодят руку, что странно.   
> "Миссия успешно завершена. Мистер Вул, ваш рейтинг успешности возрос на двадцать процентов. Примите мои поздравления," - увещал механический голос.   
> Как же это достало.
> 
> Итак, первая зарисовка.   
> Мистер Вул, собственной персоной.

Порох. Он воняет. Резкий и неприятный запах. Он впитывается в кожу, забирается под органы и оседает на кончиках пальцев. 

Бардовая жижа. Воняет еще хуже. А вместе эти два запаха создают непередаваемый и тошнотворный смрад. Черные начищенные ранее до блеска ботинки были забрызганы этой гадостью. Пистолет спрятан в кобуру, где ему и место. Сзади - вой сирен, справа - труп преступника, а впереди - кирпичная стена с криво нарисованным знаком мятежников. На кончике языке оседает дым. _Горький_. Тяжелый. Никотин разжижается в крови и легких, что итак работают на пределе своих возможностей. В висках еще стучит, в ушах - чувствуешь какой-то звон, а перед глазами все еще перекошенное в испуге лицо мальчишки. Перед глазами возникает окошко " ** _Миссия успешно завершена. Мистер Вул, ваш рейтинг успешности возрос на двадцать процентов. Примите мои поздравления_** ". 

Он неправильный, ему жаль. 

Пока едет патрульная полиция у него еще есть время. Во внутреннем кармане пиджака лежат четки. Они холодные. Окурок попадает точно в мертвое перепуганное лицо. Асфальт на этот раз сухой. Хоть повезло и не нужно будет перед чертовым А-83 писать объяснительную. Страшная бюрократическая машина держит всех в своих руках, не дает спуску. Через ткань брюк чувствуется холодный асфальт, а боль в коленках из-за этой неровной поверхности уже почти привычная. Закрыв глаза, я произношу те слова, что давно забыты: " _Отче наш..._ " Каждая бусинка приятно холодит кончики пальцев. " _Аминь_ ", - последний взгляд на труп. Ничего трогать нельзя - уничтожу себя. 

Вой сирены раздается за спиной. Бегут люди в белой униформе, проверяют. Холодный взгляд Кассандры должен был пронизывать до костей, но беда в том, что мне все равно. Она замечает четки и шипит. Старается избавиться от меня. После того, как труп мальчишки забрали, когда всё проверили, меня просто отпускают. Новое окошко всплывает перед моим взором: " _Ся Ю, сколько еще ты будешь прятаться?_ " Губы складываются в кривую усмешку, а сообщение так и висит у меня перед глазами. Я - Вул21, бракованный робот с человеческим сердцем. Мое дело - быть послушным гражданином и спасать зону А-83 от преступников и мятежников.


End file.
